Una misión de ninjas
by Mavis-sensei
Summary: Una misión para un equipo en especial, que esta siendo protegido por otro haciendo llamarse "ninjas", bandidos, asaltos, ¿drama? lo dudo, romance, peleas, acción y humor característico de este gremio, ¿que les depara el momento?
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, (soy nueva) aquí mi historia, algo de romance, comedia, acción, humor, algo común y característico de Fairy Tail, la historia relata de cómo una misión es capaz de sacar a flote sentimientos, de ante mano una disculpa si no está algo acomodado o en orden, puede haber parejas o no, será cosa del tiempo, si lo leen espero lo disfruten. Sin más que decir, aquí la historia.

Una misión de ninjas

En el gremio de Fiore para ser más precisa Fairy Tail. En él están en una típica pelea casi todos los hombres del gremio mientras los miembros femeninos reían por la pelea de sus compañeros. En la barra hay una interesante plática:

-Kya! ¿¡Como pagare la renta de este mes!?

\- ¿Que no Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy y tu no se habían ido a una misión de buena paga hace poco?- Pregunto sonriente la albina.

-Sí, pero Natsu y Gray destruyeron todo…..de nuevo

-Juvia esta tiste porque no la llevaron- Con lagrimas

-Tranquila Lu-chan ya se resolverá

-Tengo una idea Lucy- Dijo Mira

-Cual?-al unísono las 3 presentes

-Vámonos a una misión nosotras

-A Juvia le gusta la idea

-A mi también que dices Lu-chan

-Está bien. Pero…

-No sean así de egoístas y llévenme con ustedes. La tribu del Rajinsu no ha tenido una buena misión- Ya se imaginan quien lo dijo (Evergreen)

-Por supuesto puedes venir con nosotras- Dijo emocionada la Stratuss

-A Juvia le gusta la idea

-¿Sí pero que hay de nuestros compañeros de nuestros equipos?-Dijo Lucy mientras miraba a los hombres pelándose

-No habrá problema Lu-chan solo una misión no daña a nadie- La peli azul hablo (Levy)

-Bueno está decidido- Mirajeane entusiasmada y sacando un papel de una misión-Este trabajo está muy bien pagado es de tres días y trata de atrapar a unos ladrones la recompensa es de 50,0000 jewels es en una ciudad a las afueras de magnolia y se puede llegar caminando.

-Oh! ¿Tanto por unos simples ladrones?- Las presentes preguntaron a la albina

-Si, al parecer es un grupo de ladrones que han saqueado todas las joyerías de la cuidad y quieren detenerlos cuanto antes-Dijo Mira

-Bueno, salimos ahora mismo, ya que mi renta es para dentro de cuatro días pero Lissana y Wendy ¿no nos acompañarían?

-Lo dudo, ellas se fueron de misión junto con Romeo, Bisca y Alzack y no regresan hasta mañana- Hablo la castaña del Rajinsu

-Pero y Erza?-Dijo Levy

-Me dijo que quería descansar un poco después de esa larga misión que tuvieron- Contesto Juvia.

-Creo que lo mejor sería salir ya ¿no lo creen?- Menciono Eve

-Levy-san tiene razón, Juvia cree que hay que aprovechar la luz del sol

-Sí, lo mejor será partir ya – Afirmo Lucy

-Sí, tienen razón mejor vámonos-Dijo Mirajeane mientras se acercaba a Erza-Disculpa Erza

-¿Mande?

-Es que saldremos de misión por 3 días Eve, Levy, Lucy, Juvia y yo y me preguntaba si te podrías hacer cargo de todo mientras regresamos.

-No te preocupes por eso, las que me preocupan son ustedes ¿estarán bien si van solas?

-Sabemos cuidarnos solas Erza-san- Dijo Juvia

-Hablamos de una Eve quien no se rendiría, de Lucy quien va por su renta, de Juvia la persistente Juvia y de Mirajeane quien tiene Satan Soul y aunque sea maga de escritura solida y algo débil yo también puedo- Comunico McGardeen.

-Tienes razón Levy, no puedo luchar con tus argumentos.

-¡Bueno nos vamos!- Hablo Lucy entusiasmada por poder pagar su renta de este mes.

-¿A donde van?-Preguntaron Natsu, Gray, Elfam y Gajeel quienes abandonaron la pelea y se interesan en lo que dijo Lucy.

-Juvia cree que están siendo entrometidos.

-….-Los hombres no podían decir nada ya que Juvia dio en el clavo.

-¡No somos entrometidos eso no es de hombre! (Imaginen quien lo dijo)

-¡Entonces las dejaran irse y no repelaran!- Dijo Erza al tiempo de que les mandaba una mirada asesina a los hombres.

-No es que seamos entrometidos es solo que tenemos duda Juvia-Alego el Dragón Slayer de hierro.

-Admítelo ya! Gajeel quien te preocupa es Levy!-Grito una borracha Cana.

-Se gussssssssstttttaannnnn- Agrego Happy haciendo que Gajeel sonrojara sin notarlo al igual que Levy.-¡No lo negaron!.

-Silencio gato azul!- Grito el alterado Redfox.

-Lucy acaso iras a una misión sin mi ni Happy?-Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el hijo de Igneel.

-¡A Natsu le gusta Lucy!- Gritaba Cana-¡No lo negaron!.-Natsu y Lucy sonrojados

-Típico de flamita jajajaja alguien más declarando lo que siente por Lucy.

-¡No seas el santo Gray!-Dijo Erza- Tu tienes interés en Juvia!

-Erza tiene razón. Esta la pareja de Gajeel y Levy, la de Natsu y Lucy y Gray con Juvia.-Dijo Mira con corazones en los ojos.

-Tienes razón Mira, ¡son las parejas predestinadas!-Agrego una borracha Cana

-….-Hubo un silencio aterrador hasta que- Se Guuuuuusssstaaannnn.

-¿Sera mejor irnos no lo creen?-Dijo Eve mientras sacaba del gremio a sus amigas que estaban en shock por lo de las parejas y ya que el ambiente se tenso y bastante.

-Ah te irás sin darle un beso a tu novio Eve?-La susodicha bajo la mirada y se sonrojo más de lo que Levy y Lucy juntas-Y que no le dirás nada Elfam?-Decía Cana Alberona mas ebria que nunca pero consiente

-Ajam-Fue nada más y nada menos que el maestro quien entraba en el gremio y la primera maestra (Mavis) iba detrás de él con estrellas en los ojos y hablo.

-Al fin mis hadas han decidido declararse el amor que tienen por otro ¡Qué bien!-Dacia muy feliz Mavis-Pero un mago de Fairy Tail que decide ir a una misión no lo detendré, será mejor que se vallan si quieren llegar antes del anochecer chicas.

-Aye- Decían las magas que salían por las puertas del gremio todas rojas menos Mira quien iba feliz. Y ya cuando las chicas se retiraron el maestro les indico a Gray, Natsu, Gajeel y Elfam que se sentaran ya que les comunicaría algo.

-¡No tienen cerebro!¿ Como se ponen a declararse aquí por mis hijas, en mi presencia y mas gritándolo?.-No se sabía si el maestro estaba enojado por lo de gritarlo o por haber hecho que las chicas (sus hijas) se pusieran mas rojas que un tomate.

-….-Los chicos no tenían palabra alguna que lo pudiera explicar.

-Deben de ser más sutiles con esos temas o es que ¿no lo sabían?-Pregunto la primera quien los miro a las caras y por sus expresiones noto que ellos no sabían eso-Deben de aprender más sobre las mujeres pero díganme ¿Que hacen aquí sentados y no protegiendo o cuidando a sus amadas?

-La palabra….amada…se refiere a….-Preguntaba Gray todavía en trance por lo ocurrido.

-Sí, me refiero a que tú, Gray deberías de estar protegiendo a Juvia, Gajeel a Levy, Natsu a Lucy y Elfam a Eve.

-¿Pero porque debo proteger a la enana?

-Quieres que les cuente lo que pensabas cuando estuvieron sellados en la isla Tenroujima o quieres que les cuente como has querido proteger a Levy aunque te cueste tu propia vida Gajeel?-Decía con tono desafiante la primera maestra pera dejar al Redfox en blanco ya que en la Isla Tenroujima mientras estaban sellados pensó en muchas cosas, de las cuales se entero por la telepatía cuando estuvieron sellados, (sobre lo que siente por Levy) entre muchas otras, como el sentir de Natsu hacia Lucy, el interés de Gray en Juvia aunque fingiera no tenerlo, e igual entre Eve y Elfam, aunque ese era obvio, por ello tan feliz de lo que paso cuando entro al gremio, por eso la alegría, porque sabía que pasaría, le constaba que era verdad.

-La primera tiene razón, ¡Deben de ir tras ellas!- Sugirió o más bien casi ordeno el maestro.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron con aires de grandeza y salieron corriendo del gremio. Ya afuera de magnolia:

-Esperen pero ¿A dónde demonios vamos?-Pregunto el único con aparentemente más preocupación, Natsu.

-Eh? A que te refieres Natsu?-Pregunta Gray

-Esperen no será que….-Decía Gajeel pero no pudo continuar.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les está gustando? ¿Qué querrá decir Gajeel? ¿Por qué mira escogió esta misión? ¿Que se traen entre manos los chicos? ¿Qué clase de villanos hay?...uf, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de "Una misión de ninjas" (me eh sentido narradora) ¡Cuiden se! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, creo que me tarde demasiado, mucho, pero seré a partir de ahora cumplida, cada semana capitulo, así será, ¡disfruten!

_Capitulo anterior_

_-Esperen pero ¿A dónde demonios vamos?-Pregunto el único con aparentemente más preocupación, Natsu._

_-Eh? A que te refieres Natsu?-Pregunta Gray _

_-Esperen no será que….-Decía Gajeel pero no pudo continuar._

¿Intención a flote?

-Acaso será que tanto amor le tienes a Lucy que …..-Gray decía pero no termino.

-¿Te ha puesto a pensar? Eso es de hombres!

-Gray, Natsu quiere tanto a Lucy que, ¿se ha puesto a pensar?-Decía Happy preocupado por su amigo.

-A esto se refieren de que el amor lo logra todo…incluso hacer que Natsu piense en algo que no sea pelear o comer ¡increíble!-Decia Lily muy impresionado por lo que el amor es capaz de hacerle a la gente.

-No es eso!-Natsu sonrojado-Se equivocan!

-Quien lo diría que Salamander sería capaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera en pelear o comer. Gehe.

-Me sorprendes Natsu quien lo imaginaria viniendo de ti-Gray dijo muy impresionado por ver a Natsu pensar

-Ser pensativo es de hombres!

-Eh Natsu pensándolo bien…..Lucy, eres una masoquista-Happy y sus ideas

-Ya paren esto, es importante es una misión para…..

-Para quien flamita?

-¡Un ninja! Nin nin-Con su pose tipo Naruto-¡Vamos Happy!

-¡Aye!

-Pero enserio ¿a dónde vamos?-Natsu se notaba interesado

-Tks….se nota que no has desarrollado el ser un Dragón Slayer o sí?-Dándole un golpe en la cabeza el dragón de hierro.

-¡Claro que ya los desarrolle todos!

-Si eso fuera así lo cual dudo mucho, dime ¿como encontrarías a Lucy?-Seguía Gajeel.

-Ah…no se -Clásico de Natsu

-Sabes, tienes un potente olfato así que úsalo!-Gajeel al tiempo de decirlo lo volvió a golpear

-No me golpees pedazo de hierro

-A quien llamas pedazo de hierro maldito salamander

-Usen su olfato y ¡ya cállense de una vez!-Gritaba Gray –Sabes Elfam jamás me sentí tan fuera de una conversación hasta el día de hoy-Gray voltea y descubre que Elfam está delante de ellos.

-¡Hey, encontré el olor de Eve!-Gritaba el hombre de hombres volteándolos a ver haciendo una seña con su mano de que avancen.

-Lo vez salamander, el no es un Dragón Slayer y encontró su ar-repentinamente se detiene y comienza a olfatear algo-Es el aroma de la enana!

-Te guuuuussssssttttttaaa-Dijeron 2 gatos al unisonó

-Cállense y concéntrense de una buena vez!-Hablo Elfam enojado ya-Encontré el olor de Eve.

-Oh! Encontré el de Lucy!

-Hay que irnos, Elfam ya está lejos así que muévanse-Hablo el mago de hielo

Y mientras ellos caminaban a buscar a las chicas ellas ya habían ido con los clientes y ya estaban merodeando la cuidad y se dividieron de la siguiente forma: Levy y Lucy, Juvia y Eve mientras Mira hacia revisión por el aire.

-Dime Lu-chan como vas con Natsu?

-Este….aparte de lo que paso hace rato….nada pero dime y tú que tal vas con Gajeel?

-Este, hace poco me invitaron a ir a una misión con ellos

-Y que les dijiste?

_Flashback Inicio_

Todo normal en el gremio y Levy estaba en la biblioteca cuando

-¡Oye enana!

-Mande y no me digas enana

-Buenos días Levy-Dijo Lily-Iremos a una misión y quería saber si quisieras ir con nosotros?

-Este…si me encantaría ir

-Vámonos entonces- Decía Redfox medio alegre de que Levy los acompañe. Pero su felicidad duraría poco ya que al ir a la salida del gremio se topan con Jet y Droy.

-¿A dónde llevas a nuestra Levy-chan?- Decía Droy con aires de grandeza

-¿Ah a que te refieres?-Decía Redfox algo enojado ya que le echaron a perder el día con sus estupideces y algo de su típica ironía.

-¡No te hagas el inocente Gajeel!- Gritaba molesto Jet por la ironía de Gajeel.

-Nos vamos a una misión, a caso eso les molesta?-Decía Lily al tiempo que mandaba una mirada asesina ya que él quería que Gajeel tuviera tiempo a solas con Levy.

-Levy-chan, nosotros somos tus compañeros de equipo desde niños y de la nada vas a hacer una misión con Gajeel?-Preguntaba muy intrigado Droy.

-Este yo…-No era capaz de terminar la oración

-Oigan déjenla en paz –Decía Gajeel poniéndose en medio de Levy y de Droy –Si ella decide acompañarnos es su decisión, así que ¡quiétense de mi camino ya!-Jet y Droy se retiraron y a Lily se le dibujo una sonrisa al notar que Gajeel demostraba todavía más interés del que ya tiene en Levy.

-Lily, Levy tenemos que irnos-Con dirección hacia la puerta y con decisión en sus ojos

Ya alejados del gremio Gajeel se detiene en seco y como Levy iba detrás de él, choca y Lily igual. Gajeel comenzó a hablar sin darle la cara.

-Es una misión simple de traducir un texto en las afueras de magnolia la recompensa será repartida a la mitad.

-Pero y Lily? No le tocara nada?

-No gracias Levy, ya que yo vivo con Gajeel no necesitamos repartirla en 3 así que no te preocupes por mí, está bien?

-Si Lily no hay problema

-Entonces vámonos no hay que perder el tiempo- Decía al tiempo que caminaba Gajeel

-Dime Gajeel

-Mmmm?-Contesto este para hacerle saber que la escuchaba

-¿Porque elegiste esta misión?

-¿Como que porque?

-Si ya que tú no sabes nada sobre escritos o a caso será…..

-Levy, el eligió la misión ya que quería estar a solas contigo y que él fuera el único que viera tu sonrisa en todo el día –Decía alegre Lily mientras se desplegaba en vuelo para evitar uno de los pilares de hierro de su nakama.

-¡Te equivocas Lily!- Decía con un sonrojo que Levy notó y también se sonrojo- Solo fue porque…porque….

-Resígnate Gajeel, sabes que tengo la razón

Y todo el resto de la misión solo se intercambiaban miradas y una que otra sonrisa Gajeel y Levy mientras que Lily los miraba feliz de haber logrado su objetivo.

_Fin de Flash Back _

-Oh que lindo gesto por parte de Gajeel – Respiro profundo- Ojale Natsu fuera así

Y detrás de unos arbustos no muy lejos de las chicas estaban escondidos Gajeel y Natsu:

-Jajajajajaja que lindo gesto eh Gajeel "Quiero estar a solas con Levy y que solo yo fuera el único en poder ver su sonrisa" jajajajajaja- Reía a más no poder de Gajeel

-Cierra el pico salamander deberías aprender de mí a ella le gusto que nos fuéramos a una misión solos pero por lo que oí tu no le prestas atención a Lucy o sí?

-Ah….-Estaba en blanco

-Jajaja, ahora quien es el mal novio..jajaja -Pero se detuvo en seco al decir "novio"

-Que dijiste. Acaso tu y Levy ya son novios?

-Ah…..¡Que te importa! -Grito muy fuerte y las chicas lo oyeron- Que más te da de que yo y Levy seamos novios?!

-Gajeel!- Grito Levy muy avergonzada

-Levy!- Grito Redfox

-Vez lo que provocas por gritar pedazo de hierro

-Como demonios me dijiste salamander?

-Gajeel! Que haces aquí?

Gajeel solo guardo silencio

-Natsu, que es lo que hacen aquí?

-Ah Lucy es que vinimos a-No termino ya que Gajeel le tapo la boca con un pedazo de metal

-El maestro nos envió para vigilar que no se metieran en problemas- Respondió con calma Gajeel

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Espero les guste, hasta el lunes!


End file.
